you make me much stronger
by diarenna
Summary: Quinn est au plus bas, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, heureusement quelqu'un est là pour elle. OS.


**un petit os quick, un peu "violent" et choquant pour certain, sensibles s'abstenir! **

**juste pour resituer, Puck et Quinn ne se sont pas connus au lycée, dans ma fiction, ils ont environ 25 ans tout les deux. j'ai fait abstraction du glee club et de Beth, il y a justes quelques prénoms de la série et bien-sûr Quinn et Puck. **

**disclaimer: rien de m'appartient, ryan je te laisse tout !**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

Elle était assise, nonchalante, un bras dans le vide, le regard fixe sur la pendule blanche en face d'elle qui lui disais très clairement que les cinq dernières minutes allaient être longues. Elle était dans une pièce aux couleurs ocres, des murs beige, des rideaux blancs, des meubles en bois clair, une fausse ambiance zen qui parcours la salle, elle était chez une psychologue, avec la seule personne qu'elle voulait avec elle en ce moment. Pendant 55 minutes, elle avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé dans ces toilettes hideuses, devant la seule personne pour qui elle avait encore de l'amitié, et elle était persuadée que cette personne la regardait avec toute la pitié et le dégoût du monde dans les yeux.

- Mademoiselle Fabray, avant de partir, j'aimerais savoir si vous vous sentez mieux à présent, en sécurité ?  
- N... _des doigts rugueux se glissèrent entre ses doigts fins et elle se retourna. En face d'elle, un homme aux yeux remplis de larmes. Elle serra sa prise et se retourna vers sa psy en hochant la tête._ Oui.

* * *

_17 heures avant._

Quinn était au bar de son quartier de Brooklyn, juste en bas de son immeuble, elle avait vraiment besoin d'un verre. Des cheveux blonds et lisses qui retombent sur ses épaules, une petite pince qui retient sa frange en arrière, un short de sport avec des collants opaques, un pull aux motifs aztèques, elle était sortie n'importe comment mais elle en avait besoin, vu comment Sam venait de la larguer, par sms. Quel abruti. Elle devait passer aux toilettes avant de retourner chez elle, son ami l'y attendait dès qu'il avait sut que Sam l'avait largué.

Elle atteignit le lavabo et se pencha pour refaire son maquillage qui avait coulé à cause des larmes, quand elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et une érection de se former le long de ses fesses.

- Je te vois depuis taleur, tu fais que de me chercher petite salope.  
- Pardon je dois passer.  
- Ah non.

L'homme la poussa dans une cabine et la plaque contre la fine cloison, et avec une poigne ferme il pris la blonde a la gorge avec un main pendant que l'autre déchirait son collant.

- Ce soir, t'es à moi petite pute.

Quinn le savait, ça recommençait. et elle ne pouvais rien y faire. L'homme bougea une de ses mains pour défaire complètement le collant de la jeune femme et enlever son short et sa culotte. Il souleva le haut de Quinn violemment, le passa au dessus de sa tête, sans l'enlever complètement, l'arrêtant juste au niveau de ses poignets, puis emprissonna la bouche de Quinn qui pouvait sentir tout l'alcool et le tabac qu'il avait ingéré. L'homme mis une main sur son sein et l'autre main lui caressait la cuisse, la blonde pleura, regardant cet homme entrer ses doigts en elle, et elle pouvait entendre, entre deux gémissements, son portable vibrer dans son sac, elle s'imagina son ami attendre chez elle en paniquant. Elle se mis à pleurer de plus en plus, les lèvres de l'homme étouffant ses sanglots.

- Tu en veux plus hein? T'as de la chance, j'ai un préservatif.

Quinn vit sa vie défiler devant elle, pendant que l'homme essayait d'ouvrir le préservatif avec ses dents. Il réussit et l'enfila à une main, l'autre étant retournée sur la bouche de Quinn.

- Voilà petite salope, j'arrive, j'arrive.

L'homme repris possession de ses lèvres, pendant que la blonde essayait de faire abstraction que son violeur la pénétrait désormais, ballotant ses seins de tout les côtés, faisant claquer leurs peaux en sueur, chaque claque remémorant a Quinn chacune de ses défaites, et a quelle point elle était minable, tellement minable que Sam l'avait largué par sms.

Les mouvements de l'homme cessèrent peu à peu, et Quinn ne sentait plus aucune larmes couler, il ne devait plus lui en rester. Elle continuait de s'imaginer son ami, mort d'inquiétude dans son appartement, en train d'enfoncer la touche appel de son téléphone, de l'incendier car elle n'était pas encore rentrée.

L'homme sa retira de Quinn et enfila son pantalon, toujours accroché aux lèvres de la blonde. Il rompit leur baiser, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, regarda Quinn de haut en bas puis partit des toilettes.

La jeune femme resta là, complètement nue et désespérément minable, dans une cabine de toilette dans un bar, fixant les écritures en face d'elle. son portable vibrant pour une énième fois la sorti de sa contemplation, elle secoua sa tête, abaissa son pull, enleva complètement son collant et renfilant son short et sa culotte, récupéra son sac et parti en courant du bar pour aller chez elle. Il était tard, elle pleurait, sanglotait, ses jambes tremblaient et en arrivant devant sa cage d'escalier elle se demanda encore comment elle été arrivée aussi vite. Elle monta les escaliers, rentra chez elle et tomba dans les bras de son ami.

- Ça recommence Puck...  
- Je... shhhhh Quinn, calme toi, viens te coucher, j'appellerai ta psy demain matin ok?  
- Tu pourras... venir avec moi? S'il... s'il te plait...  
- T'es sure? _la jeune fille acquiesça tant bien que mal._ Bon, d'accord, maintenant va dormir, je dors sur le canapé moi.  
- Merci encore...  
- Aller, va te coucher.

* * *

Et la voilà, chez sa psychologue, sa femme de taille moyenne, cheveux bruns de taille moyenne, avec un tailleur ni trop court, ni trop long, moyen. Tout était moyen. Sauf la douleur de Quinn. Sauf la peine de Puck. Toutes deux immenses.

Puck réfléchissait, beaucoup trop, dans ce silence et la main accrochée à celle de Quinn.

_"Comment cette chose, car on ne peut appeler ça autrement, à pût arriver deux fois à un être aussi gentil que Quinn? Comment ce gars peut se regarder dans une glace sachant qu'il a ruiné une fille aussi merveilleuse qu'elle? Et pourquoi j'ai pas encore appelé ce connard pour lui dire que tout est de sa faute, que si il l'avait pas laissée tomber par sms, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé comme ça? Comment je peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'elle a vécu? Comment je vais faire pour l'aider maintenant que Mercedes, Kurt ou Rachel ne sont pas là?"_

L'homme vit des larmes perler sur les joues de son amie et il les arrêta leur descente avec son pouce. Quinn souria à ce contact et se tourna vers la femme en face d'elle qui lui annonça qu'ils pouvaient partir. Les deux adultes sortirent du cabinet en silence. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et firent le trajet jusqu'à chez Quinn en silence. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage en silence. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, Quinn respira, enfonça la clé dans la serrure mais sa main lâcha le morceau en métal et elle fondit en larmes. Son ami la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et elle pleura dans ses bras. Il avait envie de pleurer lui aussi, mais il devait rester fort pour son amie. Il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux reste fort. Il ouvrit la porte, retira la clé. La femme se détacha de lui et partit dans la salle de bain. Il revint, quelques minutes plus tard en pyjama et elle s'installa dans son lit, son ami derrière elle.

- Tu veux un truc? _Elle hocha la tête positivement._

- Tu peux dormir ici ce soir?

- Tu croyais que je dormais où? Chez moi? _Elle ria furtivement et il partit vers la porte de la chambre_. Je m'installe sur ton canapé.

- Non ! _Il se retourna brusquement_. Puck, ici, avec moi?

- Dans ton lit? _Elle hocha la tête timidement en se tordant les doigts et baissant les yeux._ Bien-sûr._ Il éteignit la lumière avant de s'installer à côté d'elle et elle s'approcha de lui, sans le toucher_. Q, c'est te brusquer si je te dis que je trouve ça bizarre que tu me touches pas?

- Ouais, c'est me brusquer.

- Ok, mais t'es au courant que tu peux me toucher hein? _Elle ria et si ils n'étaient pas sur le dos tout les deux, il pourrait voir son amie rougir. _

Pourquoi elle rougissait? C'est normal de rire non? Ce qui n'est pas normal c'était que son meilleur ami pour qui elle avait des sentiments, non-réciproques, était la seule personne avec qui elle voulait dormir cette nuit et lui ne disait rien. Il ne disait jamais rien. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle pensait l'aimer, il lui avait que c'était pas son cas mais que c'était pas grave. Alors il lui avait présenté Sam pour qu'elle l'oublie. Ça avait marché. Jusqu'à hier. Mais là, il était là, même après son viol, et ça, ça la faisait l'aimer encore plus qu'elle ne l'aimait déjà.

- Oui, je suis au courant. Juste, je peux pas.

- Ok, fais comme tu veux princesse.

Ah oui, princesse. Ce surnom qui rendait Quinn encore plus sûre de ses sentiments pour Puck. Mais lui ne l'aimait pas. A quoi bon? Autant abandonner, autant tout abandonner, quand au final, toute notre vie tourne autour d'une personne mais que la vie de cette personne ne tourne pas autour de la notre.

- Bonne nuit.

Dans un effort inouïe pour la femme, elle se cala contre lui, tout les deux couchés sur le dos. Il sursauta un peu, puis se retourna vers elle. Elle tourna simplement sa tête vers lui et la pleine lune éclairait assez pour qu'elle le voit sourire. Elle se mit finalement dans la même position que lui, lui sourit puis ferma les yeux, sans dormir, car elle pensait trop. Elle pensait à_ "à quel point ma vie pourrait être plus pourrie?" _Puis elle se mit à compter les personnes à qui elle manquerait si jamais elle venait à disparaître. Mercedes? Sûrement. Rachel? Pourquoi pas. Puck? Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il fait, aller chez la psy et dormir avec elle, tout ça par pitié? C'est possible. Kurt? Oui, il y a des chances. Mais ça leur passera, ils surmonteront sa mort. Mercedes a Artie. Rachel a Finn. Kurt a Blaine. Puck a... Puck a sûrement quelqu'un qui va lui faire oublier sa meilleure amie suicidée. Elle pourra quitter ce monde sans trop de regret, sans avoir laissé trop de personne tristes derrière elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et son meilleur ami la regardait toujours. Pourquoi? Aucune importance. Quinn avait besoin de sommeil. Elle referma les yeux, essayant de dormir. Au bout de quelques minutes, quelque chose se posa sur sa tête. Une main. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de voir encore cet homme qui l'avait souillée. Alors, elle aspira, plutôt renifla et la seule odeur qui l'envahit fut un parfum qu'elle connaissait. Elle sentit la personne devant elle bouger car les draps firent du bruit. Elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres. D'autres lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de Puck. Elle referma les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Une partie d'elle pleurait de douleur en se remémorant que la dernière personne à avoir touché ses lèvres était son violeur. Une autre partie d'elle pleurait de soulagement. Enfin. Enfin, elle avait ce contact, ce contact qu'elle espérait depuis tellement longtemps. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Puck la fixa.

**- **Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'en avais envie.

- T'en va pas Puck, je t'en pris, t'en va pas...

- Jamais princesse, jamais.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, se fixèrent encore quelques secondes puis fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent.

* * *

_"Il y a une chose de bien à propos d'un baiser. Si il arrive au bon moment, avec la bonne personne, c'est comme magique. Ça te ramène à la vie. Comme la réanimation, mais avec la langue. Il éloigne les doutes et la peur. Il te transforme." - saison 3, épisode 22, noah puckerman._

* * *

**j'espère que vous avez aimé, même si c'est un petit peu sombre au début. **

**bisoooous, Léa. **


End file.
